Jiminy Cricket/Gallery
Images of Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio. Animation and comics JiminyCricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket cartoon opening Jiminy cricket.jpg Normal_mcc_151.jpg mickey-jiminy.jpg|Jiminy as the Ghost of Christmas Past in Mickey's Christmas Carol icerapinocchio0089.jpg|Jiminy begins the story icerapinocchio0178.jpg|Jiminy's original clothes icerapinocchio1201.jpg|Jiminy's new clothes pinocchio312.jpg|Jiminy and Pinocchio icerapinocchio2293.jpg|Jiminy with Gideon icerapinocchio2291.jpg|Jiminy with Honest John icerapinocchio6065.jpg|Jiminy's badge Char 32804.jpg|Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse JC4.jpg JC10.jpg JC9.jpg JC8.jpg JC7.jpg JC3.jpg JC2.jpg JC1.jpg Jiminy-Cricket.jpg 640px-Thereturnofjafar467-1-.jpg|Genie as Jiminy Cricket in The Return of Jafar emdj096.jpg|Genie as Jiminy Cricket again Crikeehouseofmouse2.png|Jiminy Cricket and Cri-Kee in House of Mouse jiminy.gif|official art from the Platinum Edition website paper dolls jiminy hat.png|official art jiminyumbrella.png|official art Dtu-jiminyscamp.jpg|Jiminy Cricket with Scamp Dtu-dumbojiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket with Dumbo Jiminy and Eeyore.jpg|Jiminy with Eeyore in House of Mouse. Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg jiminychristmas.jpg|Jiminy singing From All of Us to All of You Timón mago Pepito.png|Jiminy with Timon in House of Mouse Jiminey.jpg TimonJimineyPumbaa.jpg|Jiminy with Timon and Pumbaa in the House of Mouse Jiminy fun and fancy free.jpg Jiminy2.gif Jiminy Mickey.png|Jiminy with Mickey in House of Mouse wart and jimminy.jpg December29th.png|Jiminy's page in Disneystrology Jiminy27.jpg Mickey&Jiminy-HouseofMouse.png Jiminy&Minnie-HouseofMouse.png|Jiminy with Minnie in House of Mouse Jiminy&Cri-Kee-HouseofScrooge.png JiminyCricket-MickeysXmasCarol.png Jcff&f.jpg|Jiminy in Fun and Fancy Free ImNoFoolJiminy.jpg|Jiminy in the "I'm No Fool" series JCmodel.jpeg|Jiminy Cricket model sheet (circa 1939) 1960-thisis-04.jpg NoFoolElectrisity.png JIMMINEY4.jpg JiminyCel5.jpeg JiminyNewspaper.jpg JC on record player.jpg ThisisYourLifeDonaldDuck2.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-06-00.jpg OnVacation1.png OnVacation2.png OnVacation5.png OnVacation8.png Jiminysfamilytree.jpg|Jiminy's family tree Jiminy model sheet2.gif|A second model sheet (circa 1939) JiminyYoyo.jpg CricketDetective.jpg 1956-you-human-02.jpg 1956-you-five-04.jpg 1956-you-five-02.jpg 1956-nature-camel-02.jpg 1956-fool-bicycle-02.jpg Tumblr mj99l4FnX91qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg HouseofmouseCameos.png 37.PNG Chipdale.jpg Dis-jc-card.jpg Dis-jc.jpg Disney james-jiminy cricket from all of us to all ~OMdd7300~10160 20110109 503 6322.jpg Faoutaoy01.jpg From all.jpg Jiminy concluding the program.jpg Juleshow stjerneskud.jpg FoolElectricityCel.jpg Kalle anka god jul 19-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 18-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 12-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 11-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 10-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 03-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 02-500x500.jpg Kaohv.jpg Kalle annka god jul.jpg Kalle-anka-onskar-god-jul.jpg Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar god jul 2009.png Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar God Jul.png Kalle-anka-och-hans-vanner-onskar-god-jul.jpg Dis-spec2.jpg Null-FromAllJiminy.jpg Faoutaoy JiminyCricket.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket2.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket3.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket4.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket5.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket6.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket7.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket8.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket9.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket10.png Tumblr n03d6bjQqP1r3jmn6o1 1280.png JiminyClones.jpg|Three Jiminys from an unknown wartime short. Jc slide in.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg 2014-disney-musique-03.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo03.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo01.jpg 1983-mickey-past.jpg Sigh.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Facepalming|link=Jiminy Cricket/Gallery tumblr_mu4pysrm3B1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Truthtime.jpg|"She's right Pinoke. You'd better come clean." Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7233.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7248.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7257.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7259.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7290.jpg Tumblr mwbll876TQ1s693wso1 r1 500.gif Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7209.jpg Tumblr n3u1fyfrUy1rxt9glo1 1280.jpg Pinoke art.JPG JC on strings.jpg fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-317.jpg 1957-donald-award-10.jpg 1957-donald-award-09.jpg 1957-donald-award-08.jpg 1957-donald-award-07.jpg 1957-donald-award-06.jpg 1957-donald-award-05.jpg 1957-donald-award-04.jpg 1957-donald-award-02.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5483.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5485.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5491.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5493.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5533.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5631.jpg Jiminy_Cricket.png Tumblr lw2u71Zd2M1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Jiminy_Cricket_standing_up_to_Lampwick.png 02Pinocchio 1939-12-31 100.jpg 01Pinocchio 1939-12-24 100sm.jpg 01Pinocchio 1939-12-24 100.jpg 16Pinocchio 1940-04-07 100.jpg 15Pinocchio 1940-03-31 100.jpg 14Pinocchio 1940-03-24 100.jpg 13Pinocchio 1940-03-17 100.jpg 12Pinocchio 1940-03-10 100.jpg 11Pinocchio 1940-03-03 100.jpg 10Pinocchio 1940-02-25 100.jpg 09Pinocchio 1940-02-18 100.jpg 08Pinocchio 1940-02-11 100.jpg 07Pinocchio 1940-02-04 100.jpg 06Pinocchio 1940-01-28 100.jpg 05Pinocchio 1940-01-21 100.jpg 04Pinocchio 1940-01-14 100.jpg 03Pinocchio 1940-01-07 100.jpg 1940-pinocchio-2.jpg Jc all of us.jpg 8078669-disneys-juleshow.jpg Tumblr lveasbBWry1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3u02iOv3v1rxt9glo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3tswfnmV31rxt9glo3 1280.jpg Tumblr msd6mgxMsj1qdrk8fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nplcqjnAFn1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nplcpo52Eo1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_nqd8ukRcHD1r3jmn6o1_1280.png 3586-927-3956-1-four-color.jpg Video games Jiminy Coded.jpg Jiminy_Cricket_KHREC.png|Jiminy in Kingdom Hearts coded Jiminy_Cricket_KH.png|Jiminy Cricket in Kingdom Hearts Jiminycricketvg.png|Sprite sheet Jiminyflies.jpg|Jiminy's level Char 53367 thumb.jpg|Jiminy Cricket in Disney's Villains' Revenge Gsdx 20110609162502 550x413.jpg Kh-monstro-02.png Gsdx 20110415134215 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110409060044 538x413.jpg Kh-monstro-01.png Gsdx 20110502043454 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502043449 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502043415 550x413.jpg Kh-monstro-10.png Jiminy Cricket and Riku.jpg JIminy- 15 992.jpg Pinocchio and Jiminy.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded Artwork01.jpg Jiminy03_KH.png|Artwork for Jiminy Cricket Jiminy01_Artwork.png Artwork04 KHreCOM.jpg epic-mickey-power-of-illusion-nintendo-3ds-1353592541-102_m.jpg|Jiminy with Mickey in Epic Mickey Power of illusion Kh 201301 01 1280 992.jpg KHReCoM_02.jpg Kh 201302 01 1920.jpg Kh 201306 01 1024.jpg KHII.5 - KHReC - Screen Shot 02.jpg Unused_Beetleworx2_239.png|This is a type of Beetleworx that was scrapped completely. Its head is Jiminy Cricket, its body is Mickey's Trailer (from the "Mickey's Trailer" cartoon), and its legs are Dumbo's. Plus, doesn't that claw look like its arm? Walt Disney World Quest Opening 2.png|Jiminy in Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour Walt Disney World Quest Screenshot 3.png Walt Disney World Quest Screenshot 2.png Walt Disney World Quest Screenshot 1.png Walt Disney World Quest Screenshot 4.png Jimmy_Cricket.jpg KHREC Artwork.png Mickey&Jiminy Cricket-Power of Illusion01.jpg Mickey&Jiminy Cricket-Power of Illusion02.jpg Mickey &Jiminy Cricket- Power of illusion03.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances 4393386578_2c1a2ca36b.jpg|Jiminy Cricket in Disney on Ice 3699168399_7bfc01af85.jpg|Jiminy with Pinocchio at one of the Disney Parks 3508632583_681819ffee_b.jpg|Jiminy with Figaro and Cleo at one of the Disney Parks Jiminy1.jpg|An early costumed version. Jiminymural.jpg Jiminybeware.jpg Jiminybadge.jpg Jiminy Cricket at Magic Kingdom.jpg|Jiminy Cricket at the Magic Kingdom. IMG 2296.PNG|Jiminy Cricket at the Disney Dreams Come True Parade Disney 2008 0506.JPG|Jiminy Cricket at the Disney Dreams Come True Parade 122 (2).jpg Pinocchio mural.jpg Pinocchioridemural.jpg Pinocchiobighead.jpg|Jiminy can be spotted on the head of this early Pinocchio costume. Jiminy Cricket in SpectroMagic.jpg Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket Small World.jpg|Jiminy and Pinocchio in Dinseyland's It's a Small World Merchandise and Miscellaneous 1263000441484.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Jiminy Cricket-Toy.jpg Jiminy Cricket D23 Pin.png Jiminy Cricket in Bubble Pin.png Jiminy Cricket Pin.jpg 1141 pd1864253 1.jpg|Kellogg's Disney Jiminy Cricket wobbler WDCC Jiminy Cricket 001.jpg|Jiminy Cricket from the WDCC jimmycrecket.jpg jiminycocacola.jpg Fun and Fancy Free video release poster.jpg JiminyCricket war insignia.jpg Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg Bongo7.jpg 13-disney-wwii-hutchinson-aviation-base-habit-newsletter.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg Donald+Jiminy plastic figures.JPG BearCountrycomic.jpg Pinocchio read-along.jpg Jc storyteller vhs jp.jpg Disneyland-Paris-Hotel-Pinocchio-and-Jiminy-Cricket.jpeg Jc bendable figure.jpg Le journal de mickey mai 1940.jpg Le journal de mickey juin 1940.jpg Discharcat1940.jpg 51xXYqqrOIL.jpg Tumblr n6wrefSrgO1skqw0co1 1280.jpg Mouseworksbook.jpg Walt disneys pinocchio back cover.JPG 45070i lg.jpeg Tumblr ngp0xe3QQF1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg 6551011371496.jpg Lampwickalternatefatebook.png Polipinobookcoachman1.png PinocchioandJiminyCricket-stamp.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Pinocchio galleries Category:Fun and Fancy Free galleries Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries